


All My Friends Are Monsters

by Havoka



Series: Ashley's Notebook of Sin [2]
Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Ashley's Notebook of Sin, F/F, Multi, monster au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:12:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5385533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Havoka/pseuds/Havoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashley, a young human mage, is sent to pacify two monster girls. (Explicit version)</p>
            </blockquote>





	All My Friends Are Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the explicit version of this fic, which contains some very kinky and graphic sexual scenes. If you're looking for the edited, family-friendly version, it's right [here!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5385557)
> 
> Thanks in advance for reading!

* * *

Ashley lifted her softly-glowing staff to light the way before her. This cave was rumored to be the home of a terrible beast.

Ashley knew for a fact that not one, but _two_ monsters dwelled within it.

The small tunnel she traversed soon opened into a wide cavern. Its ceiling was high, and a small underground lake kept the air ever damp. The only light source at first was Ashley’s magical staff. She quickly cast a fire spell to light the torches she’d affixed to the walls during a previous outing. The flames cast light even to the farthest corners of the “room”.

The cave was suspiciously empty, but Ashley knew better. “Hello?” she said in a small voice. The word echoed a few times off the cavern walls.

The telltale clicking of chitin on rock soon answered her. From a crevice in the ceiling two spidery forelegs emerged – followed by a girl’s head. “Hi, Ashley!” the creature called as she emerged further from the crevice. She had the torso, upper body, and arms of a human girl, but the rest of her was entirely arachnid. Her lower half consisted of six shiny black legs, an enlarged, chitin-plated abdomen, and, beneath all that, a gleaming ovipositor. Ashley had read during her research that normal female spiders didn’t have ovipositors. But of course this was no normal spider.

Ashley raised her staff. “You know you’re not supposed to go into town. There have been three different sightings of a ‘spider lady’ creeping around in the past few days.” Though she tried to sound brave, her voice shook as always. She hated being such a coward. She hated even more being a coward who had an obligation to protect all of her fellow townsfolk.

The arachne, who called herself Jessica, grinned, revealing four massive, curved fangs. “I’m sorry. You weren’t coming around! So I went looking for ya. I mean, how else am I supposed to relieve my…tension? With _that one_?”

She pointed a leg in the direction of the lake. Ashley noticed the tip of a tentacle sticking just out of the water. They were being spied on.

“I don’t know! But you’re not supposed to go scaring innocent people.” Ashley crossed her arms. Jessica was playing dumb, and they both knew it.

“Well now that you’re here I don’t _need_ to go scaring innocent people.” Jessica descended from the ceiling on a thick string of silk. She crawled over to Ashley and exposed her fangs again. “Ooh, I’ve got so many eggs in me.” Her ovipositor twitched. It was already dripping with the monster’s natural lubricant. “I can’t _wait_ to lay them in you, little Ashley.”

Ashley grimaced. She had once been the sole survivor of a quest to kill these very monsters. Like her sadly typical, cowardly self, when they had come after her she’d begged for her life. She’d offered to do anything. That was nearly a year ago, and since then she’d become a sort of go-between for the human townsfolk and the monsters. The humans wanted the monsters, if not killed, then at least pacified. The monsters would only agree to pacifism under very specific circumstances.

One thing that helped a little was the fact that Jessica’s fangs secreted a venom that seemed to have an aphrodisiac quality to it. It also made it difficult for Ashley to move her body – what she suspected was the intended purpose of the venom – but thus far Jessica had proven a gentle, even merciful captor. That was the best Ashley had to go on. She wouldn’t even be alive right now if not for this little arrangement, and truth be told it wasn’t the _worst_ fate in the world…

“C’mere, Ashley.” Jessica drew ever closer. Her fangs were already dripping with gooey, golden venom. Ashley took a step forward, already pushing her wavy orange hair off her neck.

The first time Jessica ever bit her it had been jolting. The venom felt like a cold shock to her warm bloodstream, and her fangs pierced like big, semi-dull needles. But after so many times bitten by the girl, it was familiar, disturbingly almost a comfort. Her fangs this time sank into Ashley’s flesh like a warm, sharp knife into butter. The venom pumped into her bloodstream and it was still cold, but the familiarity of the sensation dulled the shivers that usually ran through her because of it.

Jessica held her still with two of her legs until the venom took effect. Ashley felt her joints and muscles stiffen. Like the process of being bitten itself, the venom had less of an effect on her than it used to. The first couple of bites she’d become completely paralyzed. Those times Jessica had simply lain her on the cavern floor and deposited her precious eggs without any assistance from Ashley. These days Ashley, perhaps building immunity to the toxins in the bite, could move and speak afterward. Movement was difficult, like being struck with sudden, acute arthritis, but possible. Speech was a little slurred, but understandable.

Of course, the aphrodisiac element of the venom never seemed to dull – or perhaps Ashley had come to associate their encounters with sexual pleasure, and the majority of her arousal was a conditioned response. Either way, her mind soon clouded with musky sexual thoughts. She loved the feeling of Jessica sliding her thick, throbbing ovipositor down her tiny human throat. The sensation of the eggs stretching the ovi as they passed through it, pushing even more on the walls of Ashley’s esophagus. And of course, the feeling of warm, wet eggs landing in her stomach, with such a satisfying heaviness…

She didn’t even realize she’d been staring at Jessica’s egg-laying appendage until Jessica giggled and said, “Well well, aren’t _you_ excited to get started.” She lifted a leg and brought it down lightly on the top of Ashley’s head, nudging her to get down on her knees and receive. Ashley obeyed and got into position. She noticed a faint splashing noise some distance behind her, but she paid it little mind. She was lost in envenomed arousal. She needed some delicious eggs inside of her.

Jessica loomed over her, ovipositor stiffening. Ashley leaned toward it, then eagerly closed her lips around its pointed tip. The venom made it difficult for her to finely control her jaw, mouth, and tongue, so most of what she ended up doing was simply slobbering all over Jessica. Of course, Jessica didn’t mind. She was getting her own sweet release.

Jessica moaned as Ashley felt the first round, slippery egg slide down her throat and into her stomach. Thankfully the venom numbed her gag reflex as well. Ash suckled the ovi as best she could. Immediately she felt another egg drop into her stomach. She emitted a garbled noise of contentment and kept suckling.

A total of five eggs were laid inside Ashley before Jessica abruptly pulled back. “What’s going on?” Ashley struggled through her stiffness enough to ask.

Jessica’s lips were puckered into a near-pout. “You know, Ash, this feels great and all…but…”

Ashley waited for her to finish. When she didn’t, Ashley prompted, “But what?”

Jessica whined a little. “I wanna lay my eggs in a proper place. In your little human belly they just end up digested, right?”

In all honesty Ashley typically vomited them up afterward. Then she destroyed whatever of the eggs remained intact with a fire spell. But she didn’t tell that to Jessica, of course. She simply nodded.

“I want to lay them somewhere they can actually grow. Somewhere where they can be safe and protected…” Her ovi twitched again. “Somewhere like…your little human womb…”

“M-my womb?”

“I could just lay a few in there,” she purred. “You could see how you like it.”

All of this discussion was surely just a formality. They both knew that Jessica was going to do whatever she damn well pleased with Ashley. But it was nice of her to pretend Ashley had a choice, at least.

Ashley wasn’t nimble enough in her current state to remove her cloak and underclothing by herself. Jessica lowered herself to Ashley’s level, then used her human hands to help Ashley shrug off her clothing.

Once Ashley was naked, Jessica smiled and ran one chitinous foreleg down Ash’s bare skin. “God, you make me kinda miss my human body. I had cute legs and a nice butt, just like you.”

Ashley blushed in spite of herself. “Wait,” she said after a moment, “You used to be human?”

“Oh, it was a looong time ago.” She beckoned for Ashley to lie down. “Now spread those cute legs for me, would ya?”

Ashley lay down on her back and spread her legs apart.

Jessica positioned herself over Ashley, her ovipositor gleaming with a mixture of lubricant and Ashley’s own saliva. “I’ll slide it in nice and slow,” she whispered.

This was all new to Ashley. She’d never been penetrated by Jessica in this way – hell, she’d never been penetrated by _anybody_ this way. She closed her eyes and held her breath as Jessica’s dripping tip poked around her labial folds, teasing her.

Then, to Ashley’s surprise, Jessica withdrew from her. “You’re not wet enough,” she said. “My lube can only do so much. To get the eggs up in there you’re gonna have to be _really_ wet inside.”

“I can warm her up for you.”

A wet tentacle wrapped around one of Ashley’s ankles. Both Ashley and Jessica turned their heads in the direction of the tentacle’s source.

Risen from the depths of the underground lake was the other monster who called the cave home. Her soaked, shoulder-length black hair stuck to her oily bare skin, the same pale white as the tentacles rising up on all sides of her. Her intense, fearsome eyes fixed on the human and spider-girl before her.

She smiled, exposing perfect white teeth much more human than monster. Then she plucked Ashley up off the ground by her leg, dangling the poor human in front of her.

While Jessica was only slightly larger than a tall human, Emily, some sort of octopus monster with a human upper body, six tentacles, and a pair of human arms like Jessica, was easily three or four times the size of a typical human. “Hi, Ashley,” she said as she dropped Ash gently onto the underside of another of her supple tentacles. The wet, slimy flesh drove Ashley’s already-stimulated body into an even more frenzied height of arousal.

Ashley swallowed. “Hi, Emily.”

“Did you bring me anything?”

Ash nodded. “My bag is with my clothes.”

Emily flicked a tentacle out to the pile of clothing. She fished through it until she came upon a small satchel. With her suckers, she grabbed the satchel and brought it up to her human hands. “Better be something good… _ooh_.” She pulled out a clear plastic bag, letting some of Ashley’s gear from the satchel clatter to the floor in the process. “Oh, is this what I think it is?”

“Belgian dark chocolates with sea salted caramel centers.” The sizable bag had cost her an arm and a leg at a local specialty chocolatier, but Ash had decided that appeasing Emily so she didn’t lay waste to any nearby towns was probably worth the money.

“Oh my God, that sounds sinful.” She untied the little ribbon sealing the bag and reached inside. Shifting her hand around, she eventually plucked one chocolate from somewhere in the middle of the bunch. Then she brought Ashley up to eye level, and held the single chocolate out to her. “You eat one first.”

Ashley struggled to sit up. Her bare flesh was right up against Emily’s, and the slick skin of her tentacle seemed to purposely slide back and forth against Ashley as she sat with one leg dangling from either side of it. It was a good strategy on Emily’s part. Barely exerting any effort, she was getting Ashley more worked up by the minute just by letting her sit on one of her limbs. Ash could feel her body getting wetter, preparing to allow something inside of it – a tentacle, an ovipositor…something.

Once she was in a decently comfortable sitting position, Ashley said to Emily, “I’m kinda numb from the venom. I don’t know if I can chew it.”

Emily’s smile morphed seamlessly into a scowl. She brought Ashley as close as she could and then, without warning, she used her free hand to force Ashley’s mouth open. “Eat it,” she growled, forcing the food inside Ashley’s mouth. Once it was inside Emily grabbed hold of Ash’s jaw and made her chew. Then she massaged Ashley’s throat until she triggered a swallowing reflex.

“Good?” she asked afterward. Ashley nodded.

“Oh, good.” She scooped a handful out of the bag and immediately devoured them. “Mmm. Holy shit, these are good. Can’t get stuff like this out in the wilds.”

“Can I have some?” Jessica, who had apparently climbed the cavern wall while Ashley was distracted, appeared on a jagged hunk of rock by Emily’s side.

“Piss off, spiderbitch.” Emily flicked at her with an idle tentacle. “You can’t even digest solid foods.”

“I know…but you girls are making it seem so appealing…”

“Oh, it _is_ appealing.” Emily downed another handful. “These are like the chocolates you buy at those overpriced little chocolate shops.”

“Actually, they _are_ from an overpriced little chocolate shop.” Ashley wiped a bit of chocolately drool from her mouth. “It cost me almost forty dollars for that bag.”

“See, that’s what I like about this one,” Emily said to Jessica. “She didn’t have to go all out. She could’ve bought me shitty dollar-store chocolate. But she didn’t.” She patted the top of Ashley’s head with a tentacle. “She’s a keeper.”

“Oh, definitely.” They both laughed, a little longer than what Ash would’ve considered appropriate for what Emily had said.

“All right, so getting back to business here…” Emily was already reaching back into the chocolate bag. They were supposed to last her a few weeks. At this rate they were going to be gone in ten minutes. “I’m supposed to get you lubed up for Jess and her spider-dick, right?”

A tentacle snaked around Ashley’s demure waist. Without a hint of visible effort Emily lifted her into the air by that single tentacle and began stroking her hair with another one. “So what’re you into?” she asked. “And don’t say kissing, because I fucking hate kissing.”

“ _I_ like kissing.” Jessica puckered her lips, almost managing to hide her monstrous fangs.

“You don’t want to kiss Jessica. It’s like kissing a bear trap.”

“Hey, screw you, Ursula.”

A slap from one of Emily’s unoccupied tentacles sent Jessica crashing to the floor. She scrambled to her feet and made a face at Emily.

“I like cuddling,” Ashley blurted, hoping it wouldn’t sound as stupid out loud as it did in her head. And it didn’t! It sounded even stupider.

Emily cocked an eyebrow at her. “Cuddling.”

“…Yes.”

“With a monster?”

Despite the frightening knowledge that she was completely at the mercy of said monster, Ashley managed to temper the quaver in her voice enough to say, once more, “Yes.”

“Well that’s pretty damn vanilla.” Emily folded her arms and stared down at the human girl in her clutches. “Come on, I’m a tentacle monster. Don’t you want me to, I don’t know, stuff all your holes or something? …Not that I would do that, ‘cause no offense, but I don’t know where your ass has been.”

Stalling for time to concoct a response, Ashley attempted to shift to a more comfortable position atop Emily’s tentacle. In the process, she lost her hold on the slick limb and tumbled off the side of it. Since Emily had been holding her so close, she landed on the monster girl’s squishy abdomen.

“Okay, okay, I get it.” Emily stuck her suckers to Ashley’s bare back and pulled her into the grasp of her human arms. “This is weird, by the way. I’m weirded out. Just so you know.”

As strange as it sounded, cuddling actually _did_ tend toget Ashley a little turned on. Especially when it was done the way she liked. She lay against Emily’s massive form, nuzzling close to her bosom. Her eyes drifted shut, and she allowed Emily to run her fingers through her long red hair.

In this position, to Ashley Emily felt almost like just another human. It was nice. Ever since she had been selected to act as the go-between of humans and monsters, humans had started avoiding Ashley. She wasn’t sure why, and nobody ever volunteered an explanation. So she’d come to almost look forward to her visits with Emily and Jessica. They were the only ones thus far who had not shunned her. Granted, they obviously had their own reasons, but they did seem to care about her as more than just a sex toy or egg depository. Or at least Ashley deluded herself into believing they did.

Emily ran a tentacle up and down Ashley’s back a few times. “I haven’t cuddled with someone like this since the old days,” she murmured, seemingly more to herself than to Ashley.

“The old days?” Ashley opened her eyes. She arched her back enough to let the tentacle slip downward and begin massaging between her thighs. Emily’s pace was slow and deliberate. She knew she could take as long as she wanted – Ashley wasn’t leaving until Jessica was satisfied.

“When I was human.” Emily picked Ashley up and flipped her over, gingerly, but with enough force to remind Ash of all the strength she was holding back. Her thick, meaty tentacle rubbed Ash’s ever-dampening nether regions, slow and torturous. She didn’t even need to get inside Ashley. Her merely teasing the outer flesh was enough to bring Ash to the point of dripping with anticipation.

“You…you were human, too?” Ashley tried to keep her thoughts on-track enough to form a coherent question.

To her surprise, Emily drew back from her. “Where do you think we come from?” Her tone was sharp. She almost sounded a little…hurt? “Do you think I just crawled out of the ocean one day looking like this?” She gestured then to Jessica. “Do you think she hatched from a spider egg and just had some kind of bizarre genetic mutation?”

“I-I don’t know.” Ashley felt her heart begin to accelerate. How had she managed to suddenly piss Emily off so badly? What had she said that was so offensive? “I guess I just thought…you were born like this…”

Not a moment later Ashley found herself on the floor of the cavern. Emily set her down carefully, but not as gently as she’d handled her before Ash had somehow upset her. Before Ashley could attempt to make amends Emily disappeared into the depths of the lake.

The clicking of carapace on stone alerted her to Jessica crawling up behind her. She felt two of Jessica’s legs grasp her around the waist, in less of a sexual gesture and almost more of a hug.

“I don’t understand what I did wrong,” Ashley said as she turned toward her.

Jessica wore an expression of sadness, not a typical look for her. “You didn’t do anything, sweetie,” she said. “Just…Em hasn’t been corrupted as long as I have. She’s still kinda sensitive about it.”

Ashley glanced over at the still-rippling water. Emily was nowhere to be seen. “So you’re corrupted humans?” she mustered the courage to ask.

Jessica nodded.

“How did you get corrupted? I mean, um, if it’s not rude to ask…”

Jessica drew a few steps away from Ashley. “I guess it just happens over time. You fight too many monsters, you get exposed to too much corrupted magic…next thing you know the mage guild is sending you off on ‘solo missions’, trying to get you killed because they know you’re close to turning.”

“Solo missions?” Like the one she was on right now?

“Mhm. So you either die in battle, or, if you’re like me and Emily, you hide. You don’t want to die, so you hide out until your transformation is complete. Then you hope they don’t track you down and send more mages to get corrupted by your taint.”

She must have noticed Ashley’s lack of response, for Jessica turned around a few seconds later and added, “I’m sorry, little Ashley. Maybe you were better off not knowing.”

In truth, Ashley simply didn’t know how to respond. She’d heard of older, more experienced mages suddenly “choosing” to only embark on solo hunts, and they would do so until they eventually stopped coming back. And, being a defensive fighter who preferred to hang back and let others charge headlong into the danger, Ash herself had survived a great many monster encounters. She was something of a veteran fighter.

“Everyone has been avoiding me since I got assigned to come here every few weeks. Alone.” Ashley swallowed around a dry patch that had formed in her throat. “They act like I’m already dead.”

“We knew what it meant when you came back.” Jessica closed the gap between her and Ashley again. “We didn’t want to kill your squad in the first place-”

“Then why did you?” Ashley cut her off. “You could’ve talked to us. We would’ve understood! We could have made peace!”

“Actually, we couldn’t. Like Em said we _can_ speak human languages, but in mage guilds part of the ‘protection spells’ they cast on you before battle prevent you from understanding us.” She knotted her hands together. “They don’t want you to talk to us. They want you to kill us.”

“But…I understood you…”

“That’s how they knew you were corrupting.”

Ashley’s head was spinning. “So they sent me here to die? If I don’t, I – I’m gonna turn into a monster?”

Jessica tapped her forelegs against the ground, perhaps a nervous gesture. “Um, short and painful answer, yes. Like I said, when you came back alone we knew. We tried not to care, tried to just…use you until we got bored of you. But you’re so nice to us…you call us by our human names and you bring us nice food…you make us feel good…make us feel human again…”

Ashley felt herself beginning to shake a little. This was all too much. They had to be lying. They were monsters! How could she trust them?

“If it makes you feel any better, it’s not really… _that_ bad…” Jessica tried to smile. “And you’ll have me and Emily, at least. When I turned I was all alone.”

Ashley shrugged on her clothing and huddled away from Jessica, in the far corner of the cavern. She wanted to say something, but she had no idea what to say.

“Ashley?” Jessica approached her. Before she could reach her, Ashley took off running. She left all of her belongings in the cave and just bolted blindly out into the wilderness. Jessica called after her, but she didn’t slow down.

 

* * *

 

Two weeks passed. Jessica busied herself spinning the big, luxurious web she’d been talking about creating for ages. Emily spent most of her time sulking in the deeper caverns. They rarely spoke. Both of them felt terribly guilty about upsetting Ashley, but neither of them wanted to own up to that guilt. They both found it easier to blame each other.

Jessica was sleeping on her new web when a voice startled her awake. She immediately assumed a threatening posture, ready to defend herself if need be. As it turned out, there was no need. Little Ashley, clad in the same simple brown cloak she always wore, was the source of the voice.

“Ashley!” Jessica sprung off her web and skittered over to the tiny human. “You came back!” She just barely resisted the urge to throw her arms around the human and squish her to her bosom.

Ashley kept the hood of her cloak up, concealing her eyes and casting a shadow over much of her face.

Jessica’s smile faltered. “…Ashley?”

Ash hesitated for several long seconds. Then, all at once, she pulled down the hood of her cloak.

“Oh my God!” Jessica squealed. She reached impulsively for the two tiny horns growing out of Ashley’s head. Ashley slapped her away. “Oh, I mean, uh, oh _nooo…_!”

Ashley rolled her eyes. “This is terrible, you know! Not cute, or – or _squeal_ -worthy!”

“I know, I’m sorry.” Jessica wrung her hands bashfully. “They’re just so…”

A mass of tentacles shot out from the nearest edge of the lake, showering Jessica and Ashley with displaced water. “Ashley’s back?” Emily popped her head out of the water a moment later. When she saw how close Ashley was she shifted her excited expression to a coyer, more neutral one.

“Yes! And look!” Jessica pointed at Ashley’s horns.

Emily’s eyes widened. “Holy shit. Do you know what you’re turning into yet?”

“No.” Ashley reached up and touched her own horn nubs. “But…these aren’t the only new thing.”

“Ooh, what else have you got?” Jessica dropped her half-hearted attempt at seeming sympathetic. She was just flat-out excited now.

Ashley’s gaze dropped to the floor. Slowly she lowered a hand from her new horns and pushed her long hair back. It swung over her shoulder, exposing an elongated and slightly pointed ear underneath.

“Cute!” Jessica squeaked. “Anything else?”

“No, not…really.” Ashley pulled her cloak tighter around her. “Um, well, little things, but not anything major.”

“Like what?”

Ashley shrugged. “My legs suddenly got really, um, hairy…I tried to shave them, but it came back even thicker.”

Jessica waited. Ashley shifted a bit, then sighed and exposed one leg. As she’d said, it was covered in orange hair, from her upper thigh all the way down to her ankle.

“Damn, that’s a freakin’ forest.” It was so thick it looked more like a coat of fur than human hair.

“Yeah, I know.” Ashley’s cheeks reddened a bit. “It’s almost like I’m growing, like, fur or something…”

“That’s one thing I don’t miss about being human.” Emily turned in the water, exposing all of her smooth, bare flesh. “Never have to wax anymore.”

“Same here!” Jessica nodded in enthusiastic agreement.

“Well that’s just _wonderful_ for you guys!” Ashley scowled. “Apparently I’m just gonna end up hairy and…” She lifted a hand toward her horns, but then stopped, as if she thought better of what she was about to say.

Jessica snickered. “Horny?”

Ashley slapped her forehead.

“Look, Ash,” Emily said, her solemn tone contrasting Jessica’s more lighthearted approach, “In all seriousness, I know it’s hard to accept. You feel hurt. Maybe you feel a little mad. Hell, maybe you’re _really_ mad. I don’t know. But if you’re gonna get through this you’ve got to tell yourself, you know what? Just, fuck it. Fuck the mage guild. Fuck everyone who knows what’s eventually going to happen to all us mages. Who sent you out here hoping that either we’d kill you or they’d get a little more monster-killing use out of you before you turned. Fuck them. Soon you’ll be stronger than they ever will.”

 “ _And_ you’ll have allies,” Jessica added, pointing to herself and Emily.

“Yeah.” Emily shrugged. “It could be a lot worse.”

Ashley kept her gaze on the ground for a while. Then, eventually, she stripped out of her cloak and walked over to Jessica. Jessica beamed. “Aww, c’mere.” She scooped little Ashley up in her arms and nuzzled her affectionately.

“Hey, look.” Emily pointed a tentacle at Ashley’s backside. Jessica flipped her over and gasped. Ashley had grown a furry little tail. “Ahh!” Jessica reached out and lightly stroked the new nub. Ashley squirmed in her arms. “Look at your cute little tail!”

“I have a tail?!” Ashley tried to twist around in Jessica’s arms enough to see her own backside.

“Hey, I think I might know what you’re turning into, Ashley.” Emily looked her over. “The tail…the horns…the furry legs…the pointy ears…”

“Oh God, what?”

Emily smiled. “I think you’re gonna be one of those goatgirls. Satyrs, I think they call them?”

“A goat?” Ashley’s fear dissolved into something possibly akin to annoyance. “Seriously? A goat?”

“Hey, satyrs are cute. They prance around the forest all day, playing their little lyres or whatever. Humans love them. Think they’re beautiful, or inspiring, or something.” Emily paused. “At least you’re not turning into a fucking octopus.”

“Or a _spider_.” Jessica sighed.

“Yeah. Count your blessings, fuzzball.”

“I don’t even _know_ if I’m turning into a ‘satyr’. I could be turning into a full-on goat for all we know!”

“Well if that’s the case then we’ll make sure to get you some nice, fresh hay.” Emily’s comeback was instantaneous.

Ashley paled. “That’s not funny! Do you think I could really turn into a goat??”

“Of course not, sweetie,” Jessica said. “Em’s just teasing you. You’ll probably end up like us, half-human, half-something-else.”

“Goat,” Emily cut in. “I’m calling it now. I want everyone to remember I was right when I called it.”

“This is awful! I don’t want to turn into _anything_!” Ashley buried herself in Jessica’s embrace.

Jessica looked to Emily, narrowing her eyes just a bit. Emily threw her hands up in an irritated shrug, but after Jessica maintained her glare Em finally gave in. “…Sorry,” she murmured at Ashley. “I know it’s not funny. I was scared shitless when it happened to me.”

“She came stumbling into my cave all half-legs, half-tentacles, crying her little heart out.” Jessica softened her glare on Emily as she cradled Ashley in her arms. “And I took her in and helped her through the change. Even though she was mean as hell about it.”

“I was mad.”

“Not at me.”

“No, but you were the only one around. I had to take it out on somebody.”

They both realized then that Ashley had fallen quite silent. Jessica glanced down to find that the frail little human she held was quietly crying. Jessica gingerly patted her on the back.

Emily apparently noticed Ashley crying as well. “Oh, come on…” She stretched a tentacle over to Ashley and wrapped it loosely around one of her wrists. “Don’t – don’t cry. Come on.”

Jessica ran her hand up and down Ashley’s back. Ash kept her face buried in Jessica’s chest. “What will make you feel better?” Jessica asked her. Ashley simply whined in response. “Do you want food?” she asked. “I could probably catch you something.”

Ashley shook her head.

“Do you want…….sex?”

Again Ashley shook her head.

“…You want to cuddle for a while?”

Ashley hesitated for a moment. Then she nodded.

“Okay, we can do that!” Jessica pulled her into a tight, protective embrace. “You can cuddle me as long as you want.”

They settled into the corner of the cavern, where Jessica rested Ashley on her abdomen. Ash held on tightly to her. They remained in that position for hours, Jessica occasionally patting her back and whispering what she hoped were words of reassurance to the human girl. Emily hung around for a while, but eventually told Jessica she was going to sleep and disappeared into the water. Still Jessica stayed with Ashley.

After a long, long time – Jessica could no longer see any light from the mouth of the cave – she realized Ashley had nodded off. With one foreleg she reached over to Ashley’s shed cloak, dragged it over, and used it to blanket Ashley’s bare skin. Gentle as she was about it, apparently the small bit of contact was still enough to rouse Ashley from her sleep.

“Sorry,” Jessica whispered as Ashley opened her bleary eyes. “I was just trying to cover you up so you wouldn’t get cold.”

Ashley glanced around the room. It was much darker than it had been when she fell asleep, and Jessica assumed she was noticing such. “It’s dark out now,” Jessica added. “I don’t know how safe you’ll be when you leave-”

“I’m not leaving.”

“What?” Jessica balked.

Ashley weaseled her way back into a comfortable position in Jessica’s arms. “There’s no point in going back to my town – everyone’ll be able to see that I’m turning. They’ll either send me away or kill me. I’m staying here.”

Jessica struggled to mask her relief. She’d been terrified to send Ashley back into the hands of humans. She knew firsthand how cruel they could be toward a mage who was beginning to show signs of corruption. Even though Ashley was still more human than monster, she would surely be rejected by them. Just as all those years ago, with her baby fangs and the small, barely-noticeable patches of chitin mottling her pale flesh, Jessica had been exiled from the very same town.

“Maybe tomorrow…” Ash murmured.

Her words pulled Jessica out of her thoughts. “Hm?”

“We, um, never got to try that thing you wanted to do.” Ashley hid her face from Jessica’s view, burying it instead in Jess’s stomach. “With your eggs.”

It took Jessica a moment to realize what Ashley meant. With wide eyes, she said, “You actually want to do that?”

Ashley laughed a little.

“Damn girl, you’re kinky.” Jessica grinned. “Okay, we can try it tomorrow if you want.”

Ashley soon drifted back to sleep on top of Jessica. Jessica remained cuddled up with her all through the long, cold night.

 

* * *

 

Jessica lightly pinned Ashley by her wrists on the cold stone floor. Ashley, trying to push her worries out of her head for the moment, relaxed and spread her legs wide. “Please be gentle,” she said in a small voice. “I’m new to this.”

Jessica nodded. “I’ll be as gentle as I can. I promise.”

They’d spent the morning “warming up” for this. Emily had popped in at one point, but upon realizing what they were up to she quickly made herself scarce. Jessica’s egg-laying still weirded her out. She was very vocal about that opinion.

It probably should have weirded Ashley out, too, but her turn-ons had never exactly been “normal”. She blamed all that weird internet porn she’d looked at in her formative years.

Jessica’s ovipositor probed around Ashley’s exterior folds of flesh, testing the waters a bit. Then she pushed just the very tip of her ovi inside Ash. Ashley was slick and ready from their morning of foreplay, allowing Jessica to slide in with ease.

“I really appreciate this, by the way.” Jessica pushed her quivering organ just a little deeper in.

“It’s no troub– _ohh_ …” The first egg descended inside the ovi, sending a secondhand ripple of pleasure through Ashley. “Oh God, please lay them inside me…”

Jessica smiled. “I need to get all the way in there first, silly. Hold still.”

The warm, fleshy organ nosed its way deeper inside Ashley’s birth canal. Suddenly Ashley felt something almost like a tickle – and then a jolt of pain. “Ow! What was that?”

“I’m sorry, if I’m gonna get to the womb I have to open the cervix a little bit. My ovi is really thin at the tip, so it can do it. And then I can lay them right inside there.”

“Is that what you’re doing right now?” Ashley sat up on her elbows, staring down at the monstrous organ penetrating her.

“Yeah. I think I’m in, but I’m not…totally sure…” She pushed in a little deeper.

Ashley felt a strange sensation, like something poking the inside of her belly button. “I think you’re in,” she gasped. “Don’t go any farther, you might rupture one of my organs or something.”

“Oh God, we wouldn’t want that.” Jessica withdrew a tiny bit. “Sorry.”

Ashley wasn’t certain what to do next. Luckily she didn’t have much time to think about it. The sensation of an egg dropping down to the narrowest part of the ovipositor, stretching the organ and creating a sort of undulation against Ashley’s inner walls, had her squirming and moaning more than thinking.

Jessica exhaled sharply as the egg was pushed out. It landed with a moist and weighty solidity inside what Ashley hoped was her womb.

“Oh my gosh,” Jess inhaled a deep breath afterward, “That felt good. So that’s one…are you okay?”

Ashley nodded vigorously. She could feel more eggs dropping, preparing to be laid inside of her. The sensation was unbelievably arousing. She didn’t want it to end.

The next two eggs arrived in rapid succession. As they dropped out inside of her, Ashley began to feel vaguely aware of their presence inside her body. They weren’t necessarily _heavy_ , and they certainly weren’t uncomfortable, but she could feel them in there. And as she writhed with the pleasure she could feel them shifting around inside.

They both lost count of how many eggs Jessica laid inside of Ashley. After about a dozen or so Ash began to notice her stomach bulging just the slightest bit. After what had to be a few dozen some time later, Ashley looked as if she were four or five months pregnant with a human fetus.

“Okay, that’s probably enough-” Ashley had barely gotten the words out before a particularly large, bulky egg stretched her inner walls and bumped up against her narrowly-opened cervix.

“Uh-oh,” Jessica mumbled, “I think it’s stuck.”

The sensation of the large egg moving around inside her drove Ashley to the precipice of orgasm. “K-keep trying…” she moaned.

Jessica bumped the thicker portion of her ovi up against Ashley’s innards again. Ashley cried out as everything inside her was stretched to its limit. “More…more…”

Jessica thrust back and forth inside of her several more times. Ashley was beginning to sweat, one of her body’s methods of indicating she was close to climax. She panted as Jessica moved around inside her, trying to figure out how to open Ashley up wide enough to receive the larger egg.

Before she could figure out a solution, another sizable egg dropped inside of Jessica. Its stretching of the ovipositor caused it to stroke Ashley in all the right places on its way down – a sensation that was more than enough to push her over the edge. Ash moaned as her body was wracked with spasms. She arched her back almost involuntarily, taking Jessica even deeper inside of her. During the orgasm her cervix dilated a little – just enough to allow the two big, healthy eggs to enter her body. As they settled into her womb with the others Ashley laid a hand on her engorged abdomen. It felt good to be full.

Jessica carefully withdrew from Ashley’s still-quivering body. “God, that felt soo good.” Her ovipositor retreated back inside of her, leaving nothing but a puddle of lubricant on the floor beneath her as evidence it was ever there at all. “Are you gonna be okay with all those in there?”

Ashley nodded, still massaging her stomach. She could feel them jostling around inside her as she moved, almost as if she had swallowed a bunch of large, soft marbles. But it didn’t bother her. In fact, it felt strangely pleasant. The eggs were harmless – they weren’t fertilized, so they wouldn’t gestate. She did wonder, however, how they were going to get back out…

Jessica smiled. As if reading her mind, she said, “Great. They won’t stay in there long. A couple days, probably. Then your body will push ‘em out.”

“Push them out? Like, giving birth?”

Jessica shrugged. “I guess.”

Ashley dabbed a bit of sweat from her forehead with the palm of her hand.

“Don’t worry, if you’re staying here it won’t even be a problem.” Jessica gathered Ash up in her arms. “I’ll take care of you wittle Ashey-washey.” She kissed the top of Ashley’s head several times. Ashley felt the scrape of her fang tips as she did so. Emily was right, she thought; kissing Jessica probably _would_ feel like kissing a bear trap.

So this was the future she had to look forward to, huh? She supposed things could be worse. She had a doting monster lover, and a cranky but protective other monster, almost like a monster mom, who defended all three of them with her sheer size and power. No mages were ever going to get past Emily. Ash had witnessed that firsthand.

Ashley may have been turning into a monster herself, but as far as corrupting into a mutant beast creature went, she was, admittedly, in a pretty good situation.

She closed her eyes, letting Jessica shower her with more affection as she huddled up in her arms.

 

* * *

 

_Several weeks later_

Ashley awoke to the sound of Jessica singing. It was the same as every other morning – the melodious voice would echo through the caverns, Ashley would pick up on the noise, lifting a floppy ear toward the origin of the sound, and then she would fully wake to realize what it was.

This time it seemed to be coming from a different location than usual. Ashley sat up from her leaf bed and rubbed her bleary eyes. She didn’t see Jess or Em anywhere. “Guys?” she called. She got to her hooves and trotted – as well as a bipedal, newly-hoofed creature could trot – across the empty cavern, trying to determine by sound just where in the caves Jessica was.

“ _Aaaashleeeey!_ ” Jessica’s voice echoed through the room. She sounded close to the entrance. “ _Come find me!_ ”

Ash was still getting used to walking on cloven hooves instead of feet. As always, Emily had been right – as the weeks went on it became increasingly obvious her monster transformation was into a satyr. A satyress, if you wanted to get technical. Her bottom half was completely covered in fur, the same radiant orange as her hair. She’d sprouted a furry little tail and grew ears that flopped downward. Her eyes had turned yellow, and her pupils had shifted into strange-looking horizontal black bars. She had horns – though of course not anything intimidating. They were small and curved backward. Jessica called them “adorable”. Ashley had reluctantly accepted that Fate was determined to make her the least frightening monster in the world.

All things considered, however, being a monster was surprisingly…not so bad. In fact, she felt happier than she’d felt as a human in a long time. She was stronger and faster than she’d been before. She didn’t have to return to a town full of humans who ignored her every day. _And_ she could walk around buck naked without anyone batting an eye.

It was actually pretty nice.

She wandered down the long, dark passageway that led to the outside. “Over here, Ash.” Emily’s voice resounded from around a nearby twist in the “hallway”. Ashley’s hoof trots must have given her presence away.

As she rounded the corner she discovered Emily just outside, by the entrance of the cave. Jessica was perched on her shoulder, tucking something into Em’s hair. As Ashley approached she realized they were flowers. Jessica’s own hair was already filled with them. Her hair was also braided down her back, in a manner she couldn’t possibly have done herself.

“Morning, Ash!” Jessica finished entwining Emily’s inky black hair with colorful wildflowers. Then she climbed down one of her tentacles and landed in front of Ashley. “Nice to be out in the sunshine, huh?”

It was. Ashley had been terrified to leave the cave for the first few weeks after her transformation. Jess and Emily rarely left it either, but lately they seemed to be making an extra effort to do so. Perhaps it was an attempt to ease Ashley’s fears.

“Yeah. It’s nice.”

Jessica selected a yellow flower from her fistful and handed it to Ashley. Without thinking Ash took it, pushed it into her mouth and eagerly chewed it up.

“Hey, goatgirl’s eating your flower.” Emily pointed a tentacle at her. Ashley’s cheeks reddened as she hastily swallowed the mashed-up mush of petal, leaf, and stem.

Jessica, who was already hunting for more flowers, turned around and gasped when she saw the yellow flower gone. “Hey! I picked that one just for you! It was special!”

“It was good,” Ashley replied with a sheepish smile. “If that makes you feel any better.”

Emily grabbed Ash around the waist and scooped her up. She held Ashley close to her face for a moment before dropping her onto her stomach. “Stay up here,” she said. “We _obviously_ can’t trust you with the flowers.”

Ashley reclined on Emily, watching Jessica scuttle about in pursuit of perfect plants.

“She thinks we should decorate the cave a little,” Em said.

“I wouldn’t be opposed to that.” Ashley watched Jess pull up an entire tiger lily, roots and all.

“Are you gonna eat ‘em?” Emily prodded her with a tentacle.

“I might need a distraction.” Ashley grinned up at her. With a knowing look, Emily brushed her cheek with the tip of the tentacle she’d just poked her with. Ashley turned and nipped playfully at it. She caught the limb in her flat, herbivorous teeth and nibbled it. Emily pushed her limb deeper into Ashley’s little mouth. Eventually Ashley surrendered biting and suckled contentedly on it instead.

“Do you guys like lilies?” Jessica called up to them. Her fistful of wildflowers had grown significantly larger.

“Sure,” Emily replied. Ashley gurgled and nodded in response.

Jessica giggled at the sight of her. “Em, you’re gonna choke her with that thing.”

“Nah, she can take it.” Emily pushed another tentacle up against Ashley’s fuzzy thighs. Ash parted her legs and allowed Emily’s slick flesh to rub back and forth against her. “You can take it, right?”

“Mhm.” Ash nodded again, her mouth still full of Emily.

Emily snickered. “Good girl.” Her second tentacle nosed its way inside of her, not even bothering to warm her up like Jessica usually did. Not that she needed to – her flesh was squishy and oily, making for an easy entrance. Ashley made a tiny sound as Emily filled her up inside, pushing on her walls with an oddly-pleasant pressure.

Jessica folded her arms. “Are you trying to make me jealous, Miss Emily?”

“That depends. Are you jealous?”

“…Maybe.”

“Well I have four more tentacles.” She raised her free limbs a little. “There’s plenty of me to go around…”

Jessica seemed to consider the offer. Then after a few moments she shook her head. “Nah. I’m gonna finish flower-picking first. Might take you up on that offer later, though.”

They exchanged those tiny, devious smiles they were always giving each other. Ashley rarely saw Emily smile any other time.

For a while after that they fell into a comfortable silence. Emily was more just holding Ashley than actually pleasuring her, which Ashley didn’t mind.

Then, after some time, Emily spoke up. “So, it’s not too bad, right?” she asked. “Being like this?”

Ashley pulled Em’s tentacle out of her mouth. “I guess it could be worse. I mean, it’d _definitely_ be worse if I didn’t have you two.”

Emily stroked the side of Ashley’s face. “When I first started to transform I thought about just letting myself be killed by another mage.”

Ashley glanced up at her. “You did?” She hadn’t even considered dying to escape her fate. She was far too cowardly, too afraid of death to ever even think about planning her own.

Emily watched Jessica scurry around in the distance. “Yeah. But then I met Jess, and she manages to be so damn chipper all the time. She showed me life could still be fun even after I…changed. When you came along, I guess I wanted to sort of pay it forward. I know I’m not as happy-go-lucky as spidergirl over there, but I figured I’d at least make an effort.”

“I like both of you,” Ashley said. “And I’m glad you guys took me in.”

“Yeah?” Emily hesitated. “Thanks. I, uh, like you too.”

Ashley smiled. Then she said, “You know, I was thinking about disguising myself and sneaking into town to get us some chocolate.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“Holy crap. You could probably do it if you wore that cloak of yours. Just cover your horns with the hood.”

“They won’t think it’s weird I have horizontal pupils?”

“Just don’t make much eye contact,” Emily replied. “Look, now that you brought this up you can’t back out of it. I need my chocolate fix.”

“We could always just raid the town for it.” Ashley grinned.

“Surrender your chocolate, puny humans!” Emily swung her limbs in mock ferocity. Ashley laughed. “God, though,” Em added, “It’s so nice to be able to just devour whatever I want and not feel like I have to spend hours at the gym afterward. You don’t know how big a deal that was for me when I was human. In this form I’m just always gonna be huge. I’ve accepted it and I don’t care anymore.”

“It makes you a really comfortable pillow.” Ashley reclined on Emily’s soft, squishy stomach.

“Yeah, yeah.” Emily pretended to be annoyed with Ashley’s response.

The sun warmed Ashley’s bare skin as it beamed directly down on her. She knew Emily couldn’t stay out of the water for too much longer, especially in direct sunlight, so she tried to appreciate every minute of it. Warmed by the sun and soothed by Emily’s hold on her, eventually she felt herself starting to nod off again.  She drifted to sleep to the sound of Jessica singing once more.

* * *

 

_Epilogue_

Sam swallowed hard as she double-checked the map. This was supposedly the right location. The cave where a mage named Ashley had disappeared just a few short months ago. She’d been on a veteran solo mission, just as Sam was on now.

Pushing her fears aside, Sam raised her staff and marched boldly forward into the cave. She could hear voices from inside. As she approached she realized they were speaking human words. _Monsters don’t speak,_ she immediately thought to herself. _Is there a human in here?_

Laughter echoed down the winding passageway. It was genuine, not wicked or taunting. The sound eased Sam’s fears a little bit. The cave must have been inhabited by some humans.

The passage soon opened up into a massive cavern. The place looked very “lived in” – bunches of flowers were stuffed into every rock crevice, adding a little color to the dull brown walls. One section of the far wall was decorated with what appeared to be some sort of yet-to-be-finished silk tapestry, woven in an abstract design. Torches along the walls lit the room and gave a certain warmth to the otherwise cool, damp air.

The voices were coming from a little deeper into the cave. Whoever was talking and laughing apparently had not yet noticed her presence. Sam used this opportunity to creep quietly through the big room, toward an opening at the far end that seemed to lead to another passageway.

Something splashed behind her. Sam turned and fixed her gaze on the pond tucked in one end of the room. Its surface was rippling. Maybe a chunk of rock had fallen into it, she thought. She didn’t see anything beneath the surface, even upon closer inspection – so with a quiet exhalation she continued her trek deeper into the cave.

 _“Wow Ash, you’ve got a real knack for this! Maybe I’ll actually finish this thing with you helping.”_ A girl’s voice traveled down the passageway, to Sam. Sam paused. Ash? Could that be the missing mage she was searching for, Ashley?

Maybe sneaking up on them wasn’t such a good idea. They seemed friendly, and startling them could result in an unnecessarily hostile encounter. As much a pacifist as someone who was forced to hunt other creatures for a living could be, Sam preferred to avoid conflict whenever possible. So she decided to call out to them.

“Hello?” she said, trying to sound as unthreatening as possible. “Is the mage Ashley here?”

The chatter and laughter immediately dropped off. Sam was answered by a long, imposing silence.

“If you’re here, I’m friendly.” She tried to maintain a confident tone. “The mage guild sent me to clean out the monsters here. And I’m looking for a mage named ‘Ashley’. They said you were probably dead, but I wanted to look anyway…”

Still no answer.

“I just…heard someone say ‘Ash’, so I thought it might be…”

“You can understand us?” This voice belonged to a different girl than the one she’d heard a moment ago. It was smaller, quieter.

Sam cocked an eyebrow. “…Yes?”

A second lengthy silence followed her response. Then the first girl asked, “Are you alone?”

Sam hesitated, but ultimately decided on an honest answer. “Yes. I’m on a solo mission from the guild. I was sent to-”

Her words died in her throat as a monstrous shadow rose over her. As she was about to turn toward the pond to see what had created it, the passageway before her filled with the looming girth of an arachne – and with it a smaller, horned monster. They both looked about as eager to fight as Sam did.

Sam raised her staff. This was always the worst part. She hated hurting other creatures…

Suddenly a sticky tentacle whipped out and seized her staff. It pulled the wooden weapon right out of her hands and brought it over to a gigantic tentacle monster, the source of the shadow from the lake.

“Let’s not fight,” the arachne said, raising an open palm toward Sam.

“Why can you speak?” Sam attempted to maintain a cold tone, but it was a useless effort. Giving her magic abilities was one of Fate’s biggest mistakes – she cared far too much about the wellbeing of all creatures to be a successful hunter. Now that trait was surely about to be her downfall.

The spider girl lowered herself to Sam’s level. She wasn’t exhibiting any typical arachne signs of aggression – darting movement, fangs dripping with venom, and so on. She seemed merely to look upon Sam as a human would make polite eye contact with another while addressing them.

“Let’s talk,” the girl said.


End file.
